


Secrets

by LadyConstellation



Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alya Césaire Ships It, But they come back, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Injury, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, probably, so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation
Summary: August Eighth Prompt: Secret DatingEver since Ladybug and Chat Noir revealed their identities, they've been dating. The thing is, no one knows that. If Hawk Moth found out, it could be used against them and they couldn't take that risk. But their relationship comes to light after a particularly dangerous akuma.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Secrets

The day Marinette discovered Chat Noir’s identity was like any other day, really. Well, if you count an akumatized architect trying to renovate a building because ‘The design isn’t aesthetically pleasing!’ as any other day, which Marinette had come to. Once she had called her Lucky Charm– a scale model of the building they were in– the fight had been over quickly enough, and after the victim had been taken care of, she and Chat raced away to de-transform. 

Chat was down to two paw pads, and she only had three spots as they parted ways. 

“Hey,” He called out before she was out of range, “We’re meeting up for patrol tonight, yeah?” 

Right, patrol, Marinette thought dazedly. The two had agreed to do weekly patrols on Friday nights, just to make sure everything was running smoothly. She nodded, “Yeah, of course! See you in a bit!” 

He shot her a grin, “Until then, My Lady,” 

Marinette held back her sigh until he was merely a silhouette outlined by Paris’s setting sun. “Until then, Chaton,” 

Hurrying home, she grabbed a few macarons for Tikki before racing up to her room, groaning when she took in the massive worksheet that Ms. Mendeleiev had assigned that day. 

“How am I supposed to get this done before patrol?” She cried before slamming her head down onto the desk. 

Tikki sent her a small smile, munching on a strawberry macaron, “Don’t worry, Marinette. I’m sure Chat wouldn’t mind if you brought it along with you. It’s not like you don’t spend most of your time talking anyway.” 

“But what if he recognizes the homework sheet?” 

Without even looking at her, Marinette could tell Tikki was rolling her eyes, “I’d say him helping you with your physics homework is the least likely way your identities could get revealed.” 

“You’re probably right,” Marinette giggled, “I’m just being ridiculous, aren’t I?” 

Tikki nodded, “Very much so,” 

“Alright, _fine_ ,” She conceded, sticking her tongue out at the kwami, “Let’s go. Spots On!” 

Her kwami giggled as she flew into the earrings and Marinette quickly swung out of the window, racing to the rooftop where she and Chat always met up. 

She wasn’t surprised to see Chat already sitting there– between the two of them, he was usually more punctual for arranged meetings, whereas she was almost always on the sight of the akuma first. Probably because no one in her personal life even tried to keep track of where she was going anymore. 

“Hello, Bugaboo,” Chat said, his face brightening. 

Marinette dropped to sit down next to him, sighing, “Hey Chaton,” 

“Are you okay?” He asked, turning his head and raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Depends. Are you good at physics?” 

His eyes perked up and he moved to sit closer to her, “I am, actually. This cat’s got physics in the bag.” 

“That was awful,” Marinette complained but leaned into his side as he slung an arm around her shoulder. 

Chat just shushed her, studying her worksheet with a furrowed brow, “That’s funny, my class got pretty much this exact same worksheet for homework, too,”

Marinette nearly choked on air, panic flooding through her body, “Oh, really?” She asked in a strangled voice. 

“Mmhmm,” He nodded happily, “Oh my god, one of my classmates was freaking out about it ‘cause apparently she had a really busy weekend. Maybe all physics teachers are evil. Or ours are just met up at coffee shops to plot their students’ downfall.”

She snorted, watching as Chat began circling equations with the pencil she’d brought, “Somehow I doubt it.” 

“Alright,” Chat said, placing the worksheet in front of both of them and tapping it with the pencil, “These are going to be the easiest, so we’ll start with those to work with the formulas a bit more.” 

As she began working, her partner keep the conversation going, “Did you see how well Marinette handled the akuma at school the other day?” 

“She’s probably used to it. Most of her class has been akumatized at this point, haven’t they?” 

“But, still,” Chat pouted, “She always handles them well. She’s pretty much an Everyday Ladybug,” 

Marinette froze, dropping the pencil as she turned to face Chat, her mouth gaping open. “ _Adrien_?” 

He stared back at her with wide eyes, “No?” 

“You _weren’t_ supposed to answer that question _with another question_!” Marinette exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air in exasperation. 

She could see Chat panicked as he ran his hands through his hair, “How was I supposed to know you’d recognize that phrase?” 

As Marinette stared at the boy sitting in front of her– Adrien, Chat, the somehow even more endearing mix between the two of them– she came to a startling realization, “Oh my god. I rejected you for _you_.”

Adrien’s head snapped up, looking at her incredulously, “ _Pardon_? I think I just hallucinated, could you repeat that?” 

“I rejected Chat Noir,” She said slowly, “Because I was in love with Adrien.” 

“You loved me,” He repeated dumbly. 

Marinette sighed, “Still do, actually. But I could never say it because I was always stumbling over my words and couldn’t even be around without looking like an idiot and goddammit you’re clearly not picking up on this and Tikki, Spots Off!” 

“Oh,” He grinned at her, eyes lighting up, “Hi, Princess,”

* * *

Marinette sighed, recalling that day vividly as she curled up in Chat’s arms as they sat atop Notre Dame. He grinned down at her, pointy canines showing, “What are you thinking about?” 

She smiled back up at him fondly, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, “The day we ended up revealing our identities.” 

“Ah,” He nodded, “So the best day of my life is what you’re thinking about, then?” 

Chat began peppering her face with light kisses as she giggled, her hand resting on his cheek. She glanced up at him as he laid a kiss on her lips. “Do you always have to be this adorable?” 

“Yes, I do actually. It’s a curse,” He said dramatically, collapsing onto her as his head landed in her lap. 

She ran a hand through his hair as she faked a pout, “Poor baby,” 

He purred contentedly and Marinette smiled down at him sadly, “I wish we didn’t have to hide our relationship like this,” 

Adrien’s previously closed eyes snapped open as he gave her a comforting glance, “I know, My Lady. I know,” 

“I mean really, though!” She exclaimed, “If I have to see one more of your crazy fangirls try to kiss you, _I am going to lose it_.” 

He grinned at her, raising an eyebrow, “Do I detect a hint of jealousy?” 

Marinette flushed red, “ _No_!” 

She could tell Chat Noir wasn’t believing her, but just then a loud crash sounded and the akuma alert went off on the speakers rigged throughout the city. 

Adrien swore as he got to his feet, pulling her up with him, “We’ll get back to this later.” 

She rolled her eyes, taking off towards the sounds, “In your dreams, Kitty!” 

The akuma was on a rampage by the hospital and Marinette’s jaw dropped in horror, “What happened to her?” 

Alya, who was standing near the superhero duo, responded quickly, “Angry surgeon. She got wrongfully charged with a malpractice lawsuit and is hellbent on tearing the hospital down.” 

Sucking in a breath through gritted teeth, Marinette took in the damage surrounding the hospital. Several passersby had gashes on their arms and legs, and the doctors who had made it out of the building had harsh cuts on their faces and across their chests. 

She glanced at Chat nervously, squeezing his hand tightly, “Don’t worry,” He replied calmly, “We’ll take care of it,” 

The Ladyblogger nodded, “You always do,” 

Marinette exchanged a small smile with Chat before swinging into the hospital building, eyes scanning for any sign of the akuma. She turned around to face Chat, “You see any sign of her?” 

He shook his head, his ears twitching slightly, “There’s more damage over in the East Wing, so I bet she’s over there. But otherwise, my bet’s as good as yours,” 

Just then, a loud crash shook the building and Marinette rushed forward to follow the sound, knowing that Chat would be right behind her. Running down the hallways, she saw the wreckage that the akuma had caused– medical tools were scattered on the floor, broken shards of glass lying everywhere, and walls practically demolished. 

“Yikes,” Chat whistled, “Someone’s not having a good day,” 

A rustle of white fabric caught her eye and Marinette nodded to the left, signaling Chat to be quiet. 

They snuck around the corner and Marinette bit back a gasp at the newest akuma. 

Pure white hair was floating around her head and her eyes were pitch black. Blood red robes flowed around her, and a vast array of medical tools– mostly scalpels, Marinette noted fearfully– were strapped on a leather belt around her waist. She had faced a lot of akumas in the years she’d been doing this but this doctor was easily the scariest. 

She stared them down, her red lips twitching up into a smile, “Ahh, the pesky insect and her pet cat. I’ve been waiting for you to arrive.” 

“I’m sorry,” Chat said, stepping forward to stand beside her, “I didn’t catch your name. It’s _paw_ -fully rude not to introduce yourself, you know,” 

“I am The Doctor!” She cried, throwing her arms wide, “And I _will_ get revenge on everyone who turned their backs on me!” 

The Doctor began rushing toward them and the duo flipped back, pulling out their weapons, “Wow!” Chat called out, flashing her a grin, “She’s really not _kitten_ around!”

“You don’t say,” Marinette panted as she rushed toward the akuma, slinging her yo-yo as she twisted in the air, attempting to snag the enlarged scalpel The Doctor held in her hand. The akuma dodged and Marinette landed on her knees, hissing in pain as her opponent landed a blow on her arm. 

It was at that point Chat rushed into the fight, swinging his baton toward the enraged surgeon as Marinette struggled to her feet. As her partner distracted the akuma, Marinette snuck around behind her, jumping toward her back in an attempt to grab the scalpel from behind. 

The Doctor quickly shook her off, Marinette skidding back a few feet before rebounding, launching herself back into the fight. 

“I don’t suppose you’ve got an apple?” Chat asked, flicking his baton toward their enemy’s side. “I’ve heard they keep doctors away,” 

Shrieking in rage, the akuma flung her scalpel at him. Marinette screamed as she saw it go into his chest, right where his heart was. 

She flew toward him, kneeling in front of him as he collapsed on the ground. 

“Chaton?” She asked frantically, her hands fluttering around his face, not sure where to place them or what to do.

He gave her a small smile as they eventually landed in his hair, a small and broken purr rumbled through his chest, “It’s… it’s okay, My Lady. Go take care of the akuma. I’ll come back once you do,” 

“No, I–” Marinette felt streams of tears running down her cheeks, “I can’t lose you,” 

Chat grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it, “You won’t. You’ll fix me right up and it will be like I never left,” 

A sob burst out as her head fell to his chest, listening to his fading heartbeat. 

She completely forgot about the akuma as his heart– the heart he’d swore would always beat for her, only for her– stopped beating altogether. And she _screamed_. Taking one last look at his still body– so unusual for him, she realized, she’d never seen Chat stay still– she leaped up, launching herself at the akuma. 

“Lucky Charm!” Marinette cried, a weak laugh bubbling out of her mouth as she saw the apple that had landed in her hands. 

The Doctor hadn’t gone far, and Marinette chased her down the hallways before cornering her in a room with only one door. 

“You killed him,” She whispered, staring down her cold, dark eyes. “You _killed_ him!” 

Marinette threw herself at the akuma, ignored the crowd of people that had followed her to watch her defeat the akuma, including Alya. 

She knew a more sophisticated plan was probably intended for her Lucky Charm, but Marinette simply couldn’t find it in herself to care and threw it as hard as she could at the akumatized woman. 

It knocked her off balance and Marinette violently grabbed the blade from her hands, snapping it in half. She caught the akuma and threw the apple back into the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

After a quick glance at the akuma victim to make sure she was okay, she raced out of the room, back down the hallway to find Chat sitting there, slightly dazed but alive. _Alive_ – he was _alive again_. 

Falling to her knees, Marinette flung herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. His hands wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. 

“Oh, it’s okay, Bugaboo.” He whispered soothingly, “Everything’s okay. You brought me back, just like I knew you would.” 

She looked up at him with teary eyes, taking in his face. Golden blonde hair– ridiculously tousled because _of course_ , it was– slightly flushed cheeks, the green eyes she’d fallen for not once but twice, the lips she’d hadn’t kissed nearly enough times… 

“I love you,” She sobbed. 

“I–” 

Marinette cut him off with a kiss, locking her arms around his neck. He quickly responded, clearly understanding what was happening. 

_‘I’m here’_ he seemed to say, clutching her waist tightly. 

She pulled away, only to pepper the rest of his face with kisses. He was _here_ , he was _alive_ , he _loved her_. “I love you, I love you, _I love you_ ,” 

Chat brushed the tears from her eyes, giving her a reassuring smile, “I love you too, My Lady. I always will.” 

It was then that Marinette came to the startling realization that they were not alone. They were, in fact, in the middle of a hallway in a hospital where people had been crowding around to watch the akuma fight. 

An akuma fight, Marinette might add, that Alya had been recording. And speaking of Alya… 

“Oh my god! YES!” She shrieked, “My ship is sailing!” 

Chat gave her a smile, pulling her up so they were standing, “Well that cat’s out of the bag, I guess.” 

“Guess we’re not very good a secret relationships,”


End file.
